Uchiha Aiko's Fate
by December 25th
Summary: Keiko travelled through dimensions and landed herself in the world of Naruto! Now her name is Uchiha Aiko, the daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and the younger sister of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. What is this weird pair of eyes called Ningengan that suddenly became Aiko's eyes? Who is Namiko? OCs that were sent to me will not be used anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am sure the meaning of "fanfiction" is where a person writes a story of their own version based on and uses the characters of something originally created by someone else. My point is that I will not write the disclaimers anymore from now on in all of my future stories and chapters because I presented this story on this website called fanfiction. Some references come from the wikia, anime, and manga.

**A/N:** I will gladly accept constructive criticism and whatever you guys want to say but I will not tolerate any offending comments.

_**Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi Are My Brothers**_

**No One's POV**

July 23rd was the day the wife of the head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Fugaku went to the hospital because she was about to give birth.

Fugaku paced around the large room while his son, Uchiha Itachi waited patiently in a seat for his soon-to-be born siblings. Fugaku who apparently was sweating walked faster as each second passed. Itachi sweat dropped and tried to calm his worried father down but failed miserably.

Inside the operation room were Uchiha Mikoto who was lying down and some medical-ninjas.

Mikoto let out another scream as another shot of pain rushed through her body. She was told to breathe and then push but it was very hard especially giving birth to _twins_. One was already born and it was a boy.

"Mikoto-san you're almost there! Please push one more time!" a medic said to Mikoto.

The female Uchiha did what she was told and the cry of the second child was finally heard.

"Mikoto-san, it's a girl!" the same medic told her.

Another medic brought her first child to Mikoto and showed her him as she didn't have the chance earlier. Mikoto who was still panting managed to smile at her two beautiful children and fell back to sleep from the exhaustion.

The operation room door opened and the medics pushed the bed carrying Mikoto out the operation room and led her to another room. One medic remained to talk to the two Uchihas.

"What happened to my wife and children?" asked Fugaku.

The medic smiled and said, "Congratulations Fugaku-san and Itachi-kun! Mikoto-san gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl!"

Fugaku released the breath that he was holding and smiled only slightly a little. Itachi on the other hand smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled with the happiness that he could not describe.

"You may see them tomorrow so please go home and think of names fitting for your twins," the medic said one last time and left the two alone to enjoy the moment of happiness.

July 24th quickly arrived and Fugaku and Itachi already arrived at the hospital when the clock stroke noon.

Fugaku went to find a medic that can bring him his one-day old children to Mikoto while Itachi went to find his mother.

He found the room and entered. His mother was surprisingly awake and opened her arms to welcome Itachi into a warm hug. Itachi obliged and soon his father entered the room with a medic holding the Uchiha twins.

Mikoto held the girl while Fugaku held the boy.

"What should we name them?" asked Mikoto who was staring at her daughter who's eyes were wide open and staring into her own. Mikoto chuckled a little at the staring the contest she just had. _She reminds me of Itachi when he was born_._ We had the same staring contest_.

"Itachi why don't you pick a name for your little brother?" asked Fugaku.

"Can I?" asked Itachi.

His father nodded in approval and kneeled down to allow him to have a better look at his brother. Itachi stared at the sleeping boy for a long time before opening his mouth again.

"Sasuke, I want to name him Uchiha Sasuke. Hopefully he can become a great shinobi like the Sandaime's father."

"Very well then, we shall call him Sasuke. Now what should we name this little one?" asked Mikoto.

"What did you have in mind, Mikoto?" asked Fugaku.

"Aiko, Uchiha Aiko. I want to name her after my sister."

Fugaku looked alarmed like the new Aiko. "Are you sure?"

Mikoto nodded and kissed Aiko's forehead before looking at Itachi. "What do you think, Itachi?"

"I'm fine with it," said Itachi.

The Uchiha head smiled a little and turned to the medic who was standing next to him the whole time without making a sound at the name picking. "I am discharging my wife from the hospital today and my children."

The medic nodded and led the stern man to do the discharging paperwork.

**Aiko's POV (First Person)**

The first thing I found myself doing was something that I never expected to do without something sad, forlorn, or deleterious. I cried like a baby and I was a baby to be exact, however I only found out when a nurse or doctor wearing weird clothing said 'it's girl' to this woman who was probably my new mother named Mikoto. It also appeared to the fact that I have a twin older brother.

After a minute has passed, a nurse or doctor went to fetch my older brother and showed us to our mother. The moment I saw mother my eyeballs almost bulged out from shock and surprise. My mouth parted a little to signify my shock. The woman was fair-skinned and had long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She has the exact same face as Uchiha Mikoto from my favorite anime show, Naruto. _This must be a nightmare because if I am actually in the Naruto world does that mean I will have a huge burden on me_?_ Many fanfictions I've read about that have OCs and canons time traveling all have these characters change the course of history_._ If I actually travelled through dimensions in my sleep and ended up in Naruto doesn't that mean I have to carry the burden of changing history so that I don't feel guilty about letting characters die or leading the world under a genjutsu_._ Looking on the bright side I get to glomp all of my favorite characters and maybe create my own harem_._ I still can't make assumptions right now since I don't have enough evidence to prove that I travelled through dimensions or I am or not in a dream_._ This is seriously troublesome just like what Shikamaru says all the time_.

I regained my composure and slowly closed my eyes to sleep since all the thinking kind of drained my energy.

The next day came quickly and my idea of either I am in a dream or dimension travelling was quickly proved to be correct. I found the answer when I saw the formerly deceased Uchiha head came to fetch me and my older brother who is either Itachi or Sasuke.

When I arrived at Mikoto's hospital room, I found out that my twin brother was the Duck-Butt hairstyled Sasuke and in other words I will have the choice to either stop the Kyūbi attack or not which is quite impossible for a few months old child.

The medical-ninja that carried me to Mikoto put me into her arms and she looked at me with her eyes filled with happiness.

It made me kind of sad to know that her first son will kill her for the sake of Konoha and she was such a kind woman. I still don't know how to prevent the Uchiha massacre with an Uchiha prodigy as the culprit.

It was soon time for name picking and I was quite surprised to know that Itachi was the one who named Sasuke, Sasuke.

My name in this world was named after Mikoto's probably deceased sister and the manga and anime never mentioned the fact that she had a sister. I will be sure to visit the real Uchiha Aiko's memorial stone when I can walk and pay her my respects.

Soon we were discharged from the hospital and we headed to the Uchiha compound. I am going to have a great life here in Konoha and I bet that.

**Unknown Person's POV (First Person)**

I stared at the picture I was holding and tears slowly trickled down my face. _Namiko-sama, I wished I had the chance to confess my feelings to you but it is probably too late after all nobody remembers you anymore_._ I really miss you_.

A sudden glow of green and brown appeared on my left hand and I instantly knew that the new soul, the new summoner will finally put us to work again. _I guess I'm chosen again to teach this summoner the ways of Ningengan and how to utilize it._

**A/N:** How was it? Was it bad or good? I am not a great writer and this chapter was probably rushed but I finally had the chance to write it. I will try my best to make Chapter 2 better. Please review, follow, and favorite if can!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I will gladly accept constructive criticism and whatever you guys want to say but I will not tolerate any offending comments.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Childhood Life**_

**Aiko's POV (First Person):**

It has been seventeen months since I was born into this world and I have not gotten a wink of dreamy sleep without Itachi by my side which was very _odd_. It was not like I have a sibling obsession with Itachi; I will not steal that from Sasuke.

My nightmares were probably caused from the most recent fox attack that killed many civilians and ninjas. I kind of feel guilty for not being able to help the Fourth Hokage and his wife even though I knew the result of the attack that took their lives, and how it left a lonely Naruto in this world. But who can blame me? How can a baby do anything during that time? Maybe I could have done something that could have prevented their death? Most likely not but I could have tried.

The aura in the Uchiha clan was not like it used to be. The attack probably hurt the Uchiha the most since the attack was made by an Uchiha and Konoha in general does not like the Uchiha clan. New problems like the coup and the massacre will be coming up and most likely I will not be able to do anything, again. But I can try to maybe get help from the Third Hokage.

"-ko, Aiko. Can you hear me?" a male voice suddenly asked.

I spun around to see who it was and found the person who will cause another problem for me, it was Uchiha Shisui. He was the person who either committed suicide or disappeared into hiding; most likely committed suicide though due to the reason that he did not appear even during the war.

I smiled a little at him but it was forced and said, "Itachi-niisan, with Sasuke-niisan."

Shisui ruffled my soon-to-be duck-butt hair and hugged me. "You really do sound like Itachi when he was young except you had a smile rather than no expression."

Before I could answer, Itachi stepped out of me and Sasuke's room and stared at Shisui with a glint of humor in his eyes. "Are you trying to abduct my imouto?"

My eyes widened a little as the monotone Itachi _actually_ said something humorous. I really feel bad for this young child who had to carry the burden of his clan and live without much happiness.

Shisui released me from his hug and waved to Itachi. "I would love to abduct this little sister of yours and teach her how to become more outgoing than you since she is like a girl version of you. I would not want to see her like you, she is still so young." He said the last sentence quietly but I was sure that Itachi heard it.

The weasel narrowed his eyes and stared at Shisui for a few seconds. "Shisui, we should refrain talking about this in front of the younger children."

"Aniki," I interrupted before Shisui could comment.

My brother turned to me and sat down so we weren't very far apart in height difference.

"Promise," I said and then pointed at myself.

"Promise you what, imouto?"

"Don't lie," I said again and then pointed at myself, again.

Itachi stared at me for a little while before answering me, as if he was trying to figure out the meaning behind that request.

"Alright imouto, I will never lie to you."

I smiled brightly at him and held out my pinky to make a pinky promise. "Do not _ever_ lie to me no matter how gruesome it is. Things that make you sad is best to be shared with others. I will always be there for you, Uchiha Itachi." I immediately started to pant after trying to pronounce the all the words. I already knew that Itachi and Shisui were very shocked at my three sentences that I said.

"Whoa there, Aiko-chan, where did you learn the word 'gruesome' from; how did you even say all of that when you're only seventeen months old?!" asked a shocked Shisui.

Itachi was probably too shocked to say anything and so I used that opportunity to grab his pinky and locked ours together to make the promise in effect.

I stuck out my tongue at Shisui and then turned to Itachi. "Pinky promise, aniki," I said.

The Sharingan master backed out from trance and his attention went back to me. "O-oh, well then pinky promise."

I nodded in approval and then went back into my room to sleep since I was pretty tired from staying out for so long. I walked back to my crib but before I could successfully climb in, my right hand started to tingle _painfully_. Before I blacked out on the spot, I saw a green symbol on my hand.

**No One's POV (First Person)**

I looked at the symbol imprinted on my right hand and sighed at how much more time I will have to wait before I can get summoned. "Depending on her chakra right now, she probably can only summon no one except for me. Just how old is she anyway?" I asked myself in distress.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the lameness of this chapter, these days I have been really busy with school work so please bear with me for a while. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. I will consider some suggestions about what the next chapter should be about. Please review, favorite, or follow if can!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I will gladly accept constructive criticism and whatever you guys want to say but I will not tolerate any offending comments. I hope this chapter will be better!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Surprise For Uchiha Aiko**_

**Aiko's POV (First Person)**

It has been five years since the day of my birth and there are two more years left before the massacre. Aside from that, I found something interesting that no one has seen ever since the Warring States Era. This enigmatic power can save the Shinobi world. It is called the Ningengan; it means the Human Eye. It is very weird and I know it. However, that is the cause of my right hand always _tingling_ and me fainting every time it reacts.

"Aiko, what are you spacing out for? You still have to train before you are fully capable to use Ningengan. I was especially assigned to help you with that," a male voice said and I twitched slightly at that sound.

I sighed and a flashback came to me as he continued to ramble on how I should be training in order to master the Ningengan.

* * *

**Flashback: Aiko's POV (Third Person)**

It was at night and a young girl with black duck-butt styled hair slept soundly in her sleep but it was all ruined when a green light could not have brighten any brighter woke her up immediately.

She sat up panting and her onyx eyes stared at the mark on her right hand. She stretched her right arm forward and said, "I summon you, Kinoshita Kaito!"

Her eyes were blocked by a shining light that emitted from her right fist and slowly, a figure appeared as the light died out.

Normally, most female otakus would almost immediately spill blood out of their noses when they see a bishounen guy. That is exactly what happened to the girl with the duck-butt style.

The sudden appearance of the figure had tan skin and straight, mid-back graying pastel green hair that made him look so much like a cool gangster. His brown eyes made an illusion that sent the girl into the paradise of nature. His supernal appearance reminded her as a happy-go-lucky guy from a jungle. He looked so carefree that the young Uchiha can die looking at him in her pool of blood.

"I…never expected my summoner to be a…child…," the male began and that sent the naturally emotionless female to the edge.

The young female backed away from him as she felt like she was going to melt. At the same time, her mind was very confused about the _summoner_ thing.

"W-what summoner?" she asked.

The alluring male scratched his head and sat down beside her futon and said, "Well, it's a very long story, kid."

"We have time and I need to know why you were infiltrating my dreams starting from last year."

The green head looked at her and sighed. "Alright then, we'll do it your way."

* * *

**Flashback: Aiko's POV (First Person)**

"So you're saying that I have the power to summon humans from the other dimension like the one you're from to assist me in battle? And I cannot awaken the famous Sharingan even though I'm an Uchiha?" I asked in surprise.

"That's right, Aiko. Don't forget that you won't be able to be proficient in other categories other than ninjutsu; even if you try to master others, your skills will be forever below average since the Ningengan provides you the ability to share the power of your human summons," the bishounen in front of me named Kinoshita Kaito said.

"Can you go into more detail of the 'sharing' part?"

"Sure, so take me as an example; I am talented in kenjutsu, wind release, and earth release so when you share my power, you will have the same skills at me. If you're horrible at kenjutsu then that means when you share my power using the Ningengan then you will be great in kenjutsu. I would let you try it right now but you probably don't have enough chakra to do so and besides, we're inside the house of the famous Uchiha clan. We wouldn't want people to wake up right now, would we? Also, you can only share with one summon at a time."

"I got the last part but that doesn't explain how I summoned you! I doubt I have enough chakra do that!"

"You were able to summon me because I was assigned as your first summon and the first summon doesn't require a lot of chakra."

"Oh, but how did you get assigned?"

"I don't know, I just did."

I lied down on my futon and took a moment to process all of the information about the Ningengan. I had just inherited the Ningengan that can possibly cost my life since if the whole world knew about this I would be targeted and used as a tool. I will have to keep another secret aside from my origin and my knowledge about the Naruto world. Sasuke and I would also be living in the shadow of our older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Right now all I can feel was anxiety and Kaito must have sensed it because he pulled me up and made me look at his beautiful brown eyes. _Damn his bishouneness, I was born as an otaku that loves bishounen guys_.

I tried my best not to have another nose-bleed.

"You can trust me, Aiko. I will be following you for the rest of your life and please don't feel uneasy around me. If ever need someone to lean on, to talk to, you can always find me and the others when you are able to summon them," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and smiled at his words. "Thank you, Kaito. Can I tell you a secret that can be considered S-rank?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, Aiko; what is this secret?"

I moved closer to him and whispered, "I'm from another world and I know the future of this world."

There was an awkward silence between us but I waited patiently until he spoke again.

"Is that so? Can you tell me about it?"

That was when I started the story of the TV show, Naruto.

* * *

**Aiko's POV (First Person)**

"Hey Aiko, are you even listening to me?!"

I snapped out of trance and replied, "Oh sorry, I was thinking about something else."

Kaito's tanned hands curled into fists and he started to shake me violently. "DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR CLAN OR NOT!? YOU NEED TO AT LEAST TRAIN TO GET ENOUGH CHAKRA TO ACTUALLY SUMMON A SHINOBI WHO CAN HELP US WITH OUR PLAN!"

I sweat dropped as he started to overreact and kicked him at where the sun doesn't shine on and that finally stopped him from shaking me any further.

"If you keep on shaking me you'll either get arrested because you were too loud and you'll make me late for dinner. I don't want to make my parents suspicious about you especially when we're training in secret every day. They are already asking me why I am always outside instead of hanging out with Sasuke. Besides, we shouldn't attract people to listen into our secrets," I said emotionlessly.

Kaito crouched down and he started the pool of tears. Ever since I got to know him, he is always acting like a puerile child when he is an immortal adult. Surprisingly, he is also very easy to read at many times. "I-I'm sowwy!"

I sighed at his personality and told him to go back to his dimension for today and that I'll summon him again later tonight if I'm able to.

I walked through the streets of Konoha; it is a bustling village and very peaceful. I am very glad that I am born into this time where there is no war occurring.

I walked back to the compound where everyone is saying 'Good evening' in a very formal way whenever they see me which annoyed me a lot and I always had to remind them not to say that even though I am the clan head's daughter.

As I made my way back to my house I found Itachi and Shisui talking to each other. I decided to walk back into my house without saying anything to them but it failed when Shisui noticed me.

"Hey Aiko-chan, you're out of the compound again? I really wonder where you go everyday," he said.

"I was going to find you since Okaa-san said you weren't home," said Itachi.

"Sorry, aniki I had something to do so I wasn't home. By the way, how long will you be staying home this time? Sasuke is always talking about you and he even talks about you in his sleep," I said to him.

"Hokage-sama has given me a few days to stay in the village so I will be spending some time with you guys," the Sharingan master said.

"I see; what about you Shisui-niisan?"

"Too bad today is my last day of break before going back to ANBU," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I nodded and then asked, "Would you like to eat dinner with us today? I want to spend some time with you before you leave tomorrow."

Shisui's eyes widened and then smiled at me, "If that's okay with Mikoto-san and Fugaku-sama."

I patted his hand and then smiled back. "Otou-san and Okaa-san won't mind, I will make sure that they don't."

"Alright then if you insist, do you mind Itachi?" he asked as he looked at my brother.

Itachi shook his head and started to walk into the house.

I looked at the back of him and I thought about how he has cannot turn his back to the present and the future of Konoha. How he didn't enjoy his childhood and how he turned into a pacifist when he was four. Hopefully the plan I made with Kaito will be successful and then I went inside the house with Shisui.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this chapter is better but I didn't really bother with checking the grammar so please bear with me. Tomorrow's school and I don't really have time. Forgive me and please review, favorite, or follow!


End file.
